Spottedpelt's Revenge
This is a story formerly by Flamey, but was given to Eevee. Enjoy~! Prologue A young tortoiseshell she-cat padded silently through the forest. She pricked her ears when a rustling noise sounded from a bush. "Spottedpeltttttt. . ." an icy, cold voice hissed. The she-cat the voice had addressed widened her eyes. "F-Flamewhisker?" Flamewhisker liked playing pranks on cats; this was likely one of his jokes to freak her out. Spottedpelt took a cautious step toward the bush. The bush rustled violently, making Spottedpelt flinch, then the noise ceased. The young tortoiseshell swallowed nervously. "Flamewhisker, show yourself!" she growled. The fiery-orange tom didn't step out. Instead, a beckoning voice like the first called her again. "Spottedpeltttttt. . ." A russet flash caught Spottedpelt's eye, and she whirled around to see only undergrowth. "Great StarClan, I must be going insane!" she growled to herself. She started back to camp. Something must have tripped her, as she stumbled and then yowled in surprise and slight pain as she tumbled down a well-concealed hole. When she landed, she screeched as her head struck a sharp rock. Spottedpelt panted heavily, tears forming in her eyes. She noticed a dark red liquid running down the rock she'd hit. She squeezed her eyes shut and whined in pain. "Spottedpelt? Spottedpelt!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her best friend Frostfang rush toward her. The other she-cat widened her blue eyes in panic. "F-Frostfang... get Rust...star..." Spottedpelt breathed in pain. She was Frostfang hesitate, then nod and streak out of the den, a white blur. Spottedpelt's vision was now just a bunch of smudges. Even so, the unmistakable golden-spotted fur of her friend Spice was clear. The loner padded in slowly with a bit of swagger to her step. The smirk on her face made Spottedpelt grimace. Spice purred, "Hello, Spottedpelt~" "Sp-Spice, what're you-" "I led you into this, mouse-brain!" Spice's purr became a cold laugh. "And you fell for it." She flicked her tail smugly. "Look where that got you." Her voice was sing-songy. Spottedpelt's dark claws dug into the ground as she choked out, "We w-worked so h-h-hard to find the k-kits, Spice..." As she talked, a bit of blood ran out of her mouth. The golden loner laughed. Before she could say anything else, she pricked her ears as the sound of paws thumping heavily on the ground sounded from outside. "Time out, gotta go." she growled. She slipped to the opposite side of the den and out of a small crevace in the rocks. Frostfang burst into the small den-like tunnel, Ruststar on her heels. Both cats skidded to a halt beside the pained Spottedpelt. Ruststar let out a restrained cry of terror. "Spi-Spice... led me int-to..." Spottedpelt's voice became weaker and weaker, to the point where her Clanmates couldn't hear her anymore. Frostfang's smudgy eyes grew panicked again. "No! Hold on, Spottedpelt!" Spottedpelt's vision grew more blurry, and she breathed something to Ruststar, before she slipped away "No! Spottedpelt! Spottedpelt!!" Frostfang screeched in terror. She buried her muzzle into Spottedpelt's tortoiseshell fur. Ruststar let out a wail of pure agony. Spottedpelt opened her blue eyes and stood up. She opened her mouth for a moment, then mewed, "Ruststar? Frostfang? I-I'm alive." She looked down, then flinched in horror. She saw herself, her head still resting on the rock, face-down. Blood had formed a large pool around herself, and around Ruststar's flame-colored paws. Spottedpelt blinked back tears. So she was really dead... she snarled as she saw Spice's ginger face smirking at them from the shadows. She wanted to attack Spice and make her feel the same pain, but the tortoiseshell felt a paw rest on her shoulder. She turned in surprise, but relaxed when she saw Dapplesky, her mother. Dapplesky closed her eyes, then after a moment, opened them again. "Would you like to send a prophecy?" Spottedpelt's eyes narrowed. "No." she meowed, glowering at Spice. "No. I can do better." Chapter 1 "Hey, Flickerpaw!" The tortoiseshell apprentice's ears twitched as she heard her name. She stood and yawned, "Yeah?" "Training. Now." "Ugh." "Now!" "Comiiing." Flickerpaw stepped into the sunlight, tail tip twitching. She glanced around for Ashcloud, her mentor. Ashcloud was a very stern, very emotional mentor. Category:Hawkfics Category:Eevee's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions